Tooth Be Known
Tooth Be Known is a Halloween episode by Silent Josh. In this episode, Giggles has a toothache, but her fear of the dentist drill causes her problem to swell up and turn her into a rampaging ghoul. Roles Starring: * Giggles * Josh Featuring: * Toothy * Abra * Bushy * Winner and Loser * Northie and Southie * Nuppet and Quist * Luna * Platypus Aliens * Mystery and Ami Appearances: * Oxygen * Mime * Filthy * Noughts and Crosses * Nutty * Pop and Cub * Cotton Plot Title card: A mouth appears with cavities shaped like "TOOTH BE KNOWN". The episode begins when it opens. Main plot: One October afternoon, Tree Town is having its annual October carnival, called "October-fest". Josh and Giggles visit the carnival, both believing it is going to be good fun. First they go to a test of strength, where Winner and Loser are, with Noughts and Crosses behind them. Loser does some exercises before swinging the mallet. Unfortunately, Loser failed to hit the target, much to his frustration. Winner has his turn and swings the mallet, this time he hits the target and gets the prize. Giggles cheers, while Loser folds his arms. Noughts and Crosses laugh at Loser. Josh swings the mallet and almost reaches the target. Giggles swings it in a fast pace and knocks the target into the distance. Winner gasped at Giggles' amazing strength. Loser insults Giggles until Josh pepper sprays him. Winner gives his thanks to Josh for punishing his brother. Next, Josh and Giggles watch a magic show performed by Abra. who does the box trick on Mime, which apparently splits him in half. Abra closes the box in shock. Later, they watch a Nuppet and Quist show. Giggles laughed when Nuppet tells a funny joke. Later, they ride a ghost train, with Northie and Southie in the back seats. Oxygen is seen operating the train, until a skeleton pops up and scares him. Oxygen slips and breaks his helmet, leaving him dehydrated. Josh and Giggles ride a ferris wheel and gazed so they can see their houses in the distance. Josh throws a baseball at some tin cans and knocks them all over, earning himself a prize; a teddy bear which he gives to Giggles. When the day was nearing its end, Josh and Giggles buy some cotton candy from Cotton. Josh eats his cotton candy and smacks his lips. Giggles eats her cotton candy, but suddenly starts to feel a pain in her mouth. Josh wonders what is wrong with her. Giggles shakes her head. Josh knows what to do. At a dental clinic, Josh and Giggles sit in the waiting room, with Giggles still feeling the toothache. Pop reads his newspaper, while Cub plays with a waiting room toy. Josh comforts Giggles and tells her that this will not take long and she will feel better soon. Just then, Bushy tells Giggles a story that the dentist likes to rip out children's teeth to make them into a necklace or bracelet. Josh tells Giggles that Bushy's story is not exactly true, but Giggles is still worried. Nutty pops out of the dental treatment room with his teeth shiny and clean, and decides to eat a lollipop. Toothy, who is the dentist, tells Giggles that she is next. Josh escorts her into the room. On a chair, Giggles reluctantly opens her mouth wide to let Toothy use a mirror. Toothy finds the tooth that is causing the problem and pokes it with a sickle probe. Toothy then tells Josh that Giggles needs to have a filling. Giggles shivers with her mouth still open, just as Toothy was preparing the dental drill. But just as she heard the drill whirring, she screamed and shot straight out of the window, leaving Josh and Toothy in shock. Josh tells Toothy about his electric toothbrush being broken. That night, Giggles rolls around in her bed due to the excruciating pain. The lump swells up and Giggles gets out of bed. She falls out of her window and wanders aimlessly until tripping into a puddle of mud. Luna appears before her and sees that she is in trouble. Giggles asks Luna to make her toothache go away. Luna accepts her request and flips through a spell book. Luna casts the spell. Giggles feels like nothing has changed, until the lump got even bigger and she turns into a green skinned mutant with deformed arms. Luna draws a smiley face on the lump and the now monstrous Giggles goes off to do some damage. At the house of Winner and Loser, Winner is beating Loser in a video game, until Giggles bursts in and squeezes Winner until he explodes. Loser feels like he has won the game, but then Giggles decapitated him. At a recycling plant, Noughts and Crosses were playing a game of checkers, before Giggles shows up. She pulls a lever and a box of magnets lands near Crosses. A forklift truck is attracted to the magnets and impales Crosses. Giggles then pushes Noughts into a trash compactor, where he is crushed. In space, the two Platypus Alien leaders oversee the destruction and death that Giggles has caused and both agree that she will be perfect for the alien army regiment. At the field, Giggles has already murdered Filthy before the Platypus Alien spaceship lands. The aliens come in peace and offers Giggles a place in the Platypus Alien army, tempting her with some space candy. Josh goes outside and sees the destruction his mutated sister caused. Northie and Southie run past him. Mystery and Ami soon appear and warn him about Giggles. Josh leads the sisters to where Giggles is located; the field where she is making a deal with the Platypus Aliens. Ami begs Giggles not to join them, while Mystery threatens to tear up the pages in her diary. Josh has an idea. He picks up a blowpipe and a tranquiliser dart. But he accidentally shoots the dart into his mouth, causing him to choke. Josh manages to cough the dart back up and shoot it at Giggles, who falls asleep instantly. The sisters high-five each other while the aliens leave in disappointment. Back at the dentist, Giggles is still asleep as Toothy gets to work. Minutes later, Giggles is back to normal. Toothy gives her a lollipop, which is in Josh's favorite flavor. Josh takes it and eats it, and gets a toothache. The episode ends with Josh thinking "here we go again" and a tooth shaped iris closing in on him. Deaths and injuries * Mime is split down the middle by Abra's box trick. * Oxygen dehydrates when he breaks his water helmet. * Winner is squeezed to death by Giggles. * Loser is decapitated by Giggles. * Crosses is impaled on a fork-lift truck. * Noughts is crushed in a trash compactor. * Filthy is murdered and made into a scarecrow. Trivia * The title is a pun on the quote "truth be known". * Toothy being a dentist is a nod to the HTF episode "Nuttin' But the Tooth". Nutty leaving the dental room is a also a shoutout to the episode. * The concept of Giggles becoming a monster when having a toothache is loosely based on the Powerpuff Girls 2016 episode "Tooth or Consequences". * The writer's nickname is a reference to the ''Silent Hill ''video game series. * Mime's death is the same as Cuddles' injury in the HTF episode "I Get a Trick Out of You". * Some duos that haven't appeared in a long time, like Winner and Loser and Northie and Southie, appear in this episode. Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes